


我想你了

by Seminirvana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seminirvana/pseuds/Seminirvana
Summary: 他想他吸溜着鼻子的声音一定被李帝努听见了，不然李帝努怎么会说了他最想听到的话。“我好想你。”李帝努最后说。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	我想你了

**Author's Note:**

> *民诺  
> *娜娜生日快乐

民诺

“能跟我说说，你在想谁吗？”

罗渽民问起来这句话的时候，李帝努已经快睡着了，他迷迷糊糊应了句什么，都是全靠对罗渽民所有动作的下意识回应，也许罗渽民再多说几句话他就清醒了，可他困倦到等着罗渽民再回复他的期间就已经睡着了。

所幸的是罗渽民也没了下文，就好像刚刚凭空问出口的话不是他堵在心头好久的问题一样。

李帝努睡着的样子很乖，醒着当然也很乖，就连刚刚和他翻来覆去被他欺负地眼泪划过泪痣的样子都乖的吓人。

他只会任凭眼泪划过去，然后睁着都是水的漂亮眼睛断断续续地在罗渽民耳边喘着气，声音性感的要死。

罗渽民就顶的更用力了。

但李帝努始终不会叫，也不是觉得羞耻，就好像是刻在骨子里的不会，像三好学生也有学不会的东西一样是件新奇事，可偏偏试了很多次就是喊不出来，那怕好容易出个声也像是过山车上噎住喉咙硬要随大流喊叫。

他自己不信邪，偷偷跑去问过李楷灿是怎么叫出声来的，李楷灿骂了一声才说，我就说宿舍隔音不行马克哥非说你们听不见，又苦恼起来，我倒是想不叫出声来，这他妈怎么控制的住。

李帝努听完这句话败兴而归。

罗渽民看在眼里觉得可爱，他倒是不在意传说中的叫床可以激发对方性欲的说法…拜托李帝努仅仅是用他的眼睛一盯他，他就已经忍不住想凑过去亲了。

可是李帝努是个乖小孩，他就算很难的事情也要去尝试的，就算不喜欢的事情也要去做，就像他真的很讨厌英语和数学，可照样能拿前三一样。

罗渽民就不一样，他不喜欢做又能逃掉的事情就甩的相当果断，不喜欢做又不能逃掉的事情…任谁都看不出来。他受着伤也会笑嘻嘻地唱歌跳舞，不能推脱掉的日常生日带货环节也会做的粉丝弹幕想给他刷火箭。

看起来和他做最爱做的事情一模一样。

所以李帝努也不知道罗渽民埋在他腿间服务他的时候，究竟是喜欢还是厌恶又不得不做。

没有人会喜欢为别人口交这件事，爱做的人不过都是热衷于取悦被服务的人罢了。

但他被一个深喉打断思绪，也可能是走神，也可能是被罗渽民大大的眼睛抬起来那一瞬间暴露出来的里面的深情和他看不懂的东西吸进去了，总之他一下子没控制住，罗渽民也想到他会这个时候猛然失守，剧烈地咳嗽起来。

李帝努抓回点精神的时候才手忙脚乱去拉罗渽民，罗渽民早就顺气顺的差不多了，顺着他的动作缠上他的身体，领口大开的软软的家居服蹭在李帝努身上，没有带来一丁点不适感。

李帝努一肚子的话全被对方软软的唇堵回去，又从唇齿相触的那一瞬间感受到一丝不似平常的感觉，下一秒就证明竹马的默契十拿九稳。

罗渽民几乎是用力抵开了他本来就没准备要抵挡的牙齿，带着一丝暴戾用力舔舐过他的牙床，同他的舌头纠缠，吻的他几乎无法合拢，已经不知道是谁的丝液混在一起从嘴角露出来，罗渽民带着无限暴躁地想，就连这样你都不会拒绝吗。

不会。

李帝努把他的一切都吞吐进去，试图扯动被撕咬出小口子的嘴角说话，又被疼痛憋回去本来的话，出口的变成一句：“你是狗吧！”

又摸着罗渽民反复褪色毛毛躁躁的头发忍不住放轻了语气：“你怎么了？”

李帝努永远是个乖孩子。

别人都伤害他了，他还要想对方为什么这么做，一定有可以理解的理由吧，可他在罗渽民面前又保留了二十岁大男孩的单纯，可以随便先脱口而出最本来的反应。

罗渽民也是一样。

他因为任何事不开心，也可以不开心了就去闹李帝努，去说出口：“哥哥弟弟都好爱你。”

罗渽民垂头丧气，又补充一句：“西珍妮也是。”

李帝努倒是愣住了。

他后来太少见罗渽民这个样子，哪怕是罗渽民在他面前最最轻松，最最什么都能说什么都能表达出来，他也大多选择用开玩笑的方式夸张地说出来，故意瘪嘴瞪着眼表达他的不开心，这种最直白简单的情绪倒打了他个措手不及。

罗渽民还在伤病期间的时候，李帝努总是跟他打电话，年纪小的男孩子骤然分离，总会觉得孤木难支。李帝努打电话鼓励他，罗渽民也鼓励回来。

可人都会累，更遑论十四五的少年。

首尔的行道树又黄了一轮的时候，李帝努在公司后门口的电话亭里例行公事一般说完那些天天都说的词，却突然不想挂电话。罗渽民也默契地没有挂断，两个人的呼吸声在对方的听筒里清晰可见。

“我好累。”李帝努说，“你什么时候回来啊？”

罗渽民如鲠在喉，张嘴想回什么又不知道该说什么。很多时候情绪崩溃就在一瞬间，罗渽民突然不能接受他会和李帝努渐行渐远的未来，他突然意识到无法想象李帝努会因为行程慢慢不再给他打电话的日子是什么样子的。

他想他吸溜着鼻子的声音一定被李帝努听见了，不然李帝努怎么会说了他最想听到的话。

“我好想你。”李帝努最后说。

“你连西珍妮的醋都吃啦？”现实是李帝努揶揄他。

于是罗渽民又凶又狠地撞了进去，把李帝努的话顶成了一声惊叫。

罗渽民最喜欢磨人，鲜少像今天一样直进主题，平时前戏做出别人三倍长，虽然李帝努也不知道别人是什么样子，但他抗议起来，罗渽民就会委委屈屈地撒娇说我太喜欢jeno了呀。

算了，李帝努又和他亲在一起，谁能敌得过罗渽民的撒娇呢。

但罗渽民确实温柔，除了第一次两个处的灾难现场以外，大约恶补了功课，实践和理论相结合，每次都把他弄得舒舒服服的，让他下一次再被罗渽民美貌诱惑的时候，一点都没有拒绝想法地主动凑过去索吻。

李帝努总是在这样舒服的节奏里迎来高潮。

可今天显然罗渽民不想放过他。

他顶的又快又准，每次戳在他的前列腺上，刺激地李帝努几乎夹不住罗渽民的腰，膝弯几次险些滑下来被发现，罗渽民干脆捞起来他的腿，又顺手在他大腿根划了一圈，引得李帝努控制不住地收缩了一下，阴茎又硬了几分。

罗渽民的吻同时落下来，好像是补上没能完成的前戏，细细密密地落在李帝努的锁骨和泛着薄汗的胸肌上，粗糙的舌粒用力舔过他的乳头。

李帝努突然明白了并不是他不会叫。

他此时几乎丧失了全部的思考能力，像是把大脑放在脊柱一般，用神经反射来控制身体，被罗渽民掌控了每一次战栗和喉咙里挤出来的声音。

低音确实性感。

这是罗渽民的第一反应。

下一个反应就是自己在李帝努的身体里硬了几分，引得李帝努又叫出声来，泪眼汪汪地望着他。

偏偏李帝努还要惹他，说一个字眼睛就要眨一下，泪水一滴一滴地落下来，引得罗渽民去亲他的泪痣。

“我叫的好听吗？”

操，罗渽民在心里暗骂了一声，又升起更多的暴躁，这个样子的李帝努谁也不能看见。

李帝努高潮来的太突然，也可能是罗渽民预谋已久的结果，他上下都受快感这么，最后不规律收缩着迎来高潮的时候罗渽民也释放在他体内，烫的他几乎热泪都要落下来。

他迷迷糊糊睡过去之前听见罗渽民问他，却不记得自己不过脑子回了什么。

可罗渽民记得。

李帝努像只小狗一样拱进他怀里，搂着他脖子喊他的名字，罗渽民被撒娇闹得没脾气，倒也知道自己无理取闹，忍不住亲亲他闭着的双眼，然后听见李帝努嘟囔什么。

他说的没头没尾，罗渽民却听懂了，心软的一塌糊涂。

“我想你了。”

FIN


End file.
